


Serenity

by IWroteThisForYou



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cats, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWroteThisForYou/pseuds/IWroteThisForYou
Summary: Claude grows more in love on a peaceful day.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	Serenity

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing soft boys that deserve to be loved, especially by each other.

The skies are clear today, the wind warmer than yesterday, not biting like it’s been the previous days. Surprisingly he got a good night, waking up earlier than usual, and got ready for a stroll. It’s been a while since he walked around the monastery before most people arose. It’s a different type of calm, the comforting silence of voluntary lonesome, loving the lack of noise in the early morning brought. He waves to the guards he sees outside the greenhouse, making his way over to the marketplace, hopefully being able to purchase tea this early in the morning. 

He walked the edges of the pond, stopping when he felt the sensation of fur on his calves. 

“Oh, Cat!” Claude exclaims, reaching to pet his ginger fur. “How are you, buddy?” 

He looks around, finding no one he knows anywhere and sits down on the pavement, mindful of the bundle of fur refusing to move from his legs. Once he’s fully seated, Cat jumps on his lap, wanting to be properly petted. 

Claude laughs, “I take it you missed me.” He carefully scratches his belly, mindful to not apply too much pressure on his head. Claude still worries about Cat’s damaged eye, even when the injury was a month ago and it’s been properly healed by Marianne’s careful hand. 

Cat was tiny when Claude first noticed him, hiding in the bushes outside the monastery. His ginger fur obvious under the lush green, his malnutrition and injured eye tugging painfully at his heart. Quickly he called for Marianne, knowing her love for animals will lessen the questions she would turn at him. Luckly, Cat recovered nicely, filling out and walking around the academy to steal food and receive pats. 

“Sorry I haven’t had time to talk. There’s been an abundance of missions lately, can’t leave Teach to handle all of them. Even if they probably could.” 

Cat purrs, nudging his head, meanueving Claude’s hand behind his pointy ears. Closing his eyes and laying his head on Claude’s thighs when his fingers reach the spot, purring heavily and not caring to hear about Claude’s stories. 

Claude laughs lightly, turning to look at the small fishes in the pond, swimming at the edge. The days have been grueling, passing by faster than he expected, sometimes he worries the day will come where he is not prepared. Where he grows uncertain, of the time, of the people surrounding him, of himself. Even so, he must have a plan B, C, every possible course of action to secure his dreams. 

He doesn’t hear the heavy footsteps approaching them, doesn't notice new company until a careful hand touches his shoulder. 

Startled, Claude moves to grab the dagger he keeps on his boots, stopping when he sees surprised baby blue eyes staring into his. 

“I apologise,” Dimitri starts, taking his hand off Claude’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s okay, Your Princeliness,” Grinning he adds, “Your touch is always welcomed.” 

Claude gets the reaction he hopes for: big blue eyes, flushed cheeks, and rosy lips widen a fraction. The small smile he values as much as the big private ones. 

“Who is that?” Dimitri says, looking at the bundle of fur on his lap. 

“It’s Cat,” He replies, caressing Cat’s belly, watching him grow annoyed at his belly being patted instead of his head but not doing anything to stop him. 

He looks up at Dimitri, a singular yellow eye looking at him, butting his head towards him, waiting. 

“His name is Cat?” Dimitri questions, amusement clear in his voice, smiling into his palm. 

“Yep! And he wants to be petted.” Claude scoops Cat into his arms, moving him closer to Dimitri. Cat surprisingly doesn’t struggle, content to be closer to the blonde. Claude absently wonders if they have more in common than he thought. 

“Oh no!” Dimitri jumps back, laughing nervously, “I don’t think it’s a good idea.” 

“Why not?” 

Shyly, he replies, “I have a hard time controlling my strength. I don’t want to accidentally hurt Cat.” 

Claude doesn’t know if it's Dimitri's gentle nature, his care for everything around him, or the early sun glowing in his hair but Claude feels his heart grow fond. He has never thought of love, his childhood never allowing it, yet sitting here with Cat in his arms, staring at Dimitri rubbing the back of his neck, he can’t help falling a little more in love. Foolishly in love for the first time with the perfect gentlemen.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to pet him if you don’t feel comfortable,” Claude moves Cat back into his lap, returning to gently rubbing his ears. Cat not bothered as long as someone pets him. “Come, sit down.” 

Carefully, Dimitri moves to sit next to him, mindful of his cape. Chuckling, Claude drops his head on Dimitri’s shoulder, the blonde shyly circling his arm around Claude’s waist, his fingers moving delicately at his sides. 

“You’re quite gentle with me. I’m sure you wouldn’t hurt Cat,” Claude starts, voices growing quiet, words carried by the wind, “Maybe another time then.” 

“Yes,” Dimitri whispers, "Another time would be better.” 

He feels a kiss placed at the crown of his head. 

Eyes closed, mind at peace, he wonders if Dimitri thinks about a future filled with him. Claude knows his responsibilities, as he knows Dimitri’s, however he imagines a life where he wonders and he can indulge. He imagines Dimitri waking him up with kisses as he returns them with fever, of touches growing sure and skilled, loving words said without precautions. He imagines telling Dimitri he’s in love with him as Dimitri repeats the words to his lips. The easy days, the hard days, the days they won’t see each other and the days they spend making up for lost time.

As Dimitri continues to rub his side and the sun paints the start of the day, he thinks about a life filled with love. A life filled with Dimitri. And maybe a cat or two.


End file.
